


Stronger Than You Think

by PhoenixRising58



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: If you need it, Strength Reigns, in my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising58/pseuds/PhoenixRising58
Summary: Bucky's worthy.........so are you!!!!





	Stronger Than You Think

Today marks 3 months in the Tower, Everyone is nice to me. Well, Tony is a different story.

I understand how he feels. To cause severe hurt on someone is a shitty feeling. Forgiveness is sparse, but still I move on.

 

Y/N joined the team 6 months ago. Bucky played it cool. His heart raced. With each beat, the drums grew louder. He didn’t care. In his mind, he wasn't worthy of happiness. so why give a damn?

 

I may be strong physically, mentally I ain’t so sure. See, she smiles, tucking her auburn locks behind her perfect lobes. What am I supposed to do? Stare like a damn fool? Damn, that’s stupid!

  


The ice enveloped me for 70 years. How did was block it out? Muted the pain; smile at the flowers growing in the meadow.  You can imagine any scenario if your imagination’s broader than your doubts.

 

She sits in the window. My sunshine on dismal days. My strength is weary, yet my hope floats.

 

Y/N blocks out my fears. She has this wall of certainty that makes me wanna try.

 

Why don’t I have the strength to lay myself bare before her conscious and dreams?

 

Because the empty self-esteem demons messes with my mind.

 

_Just because they speak, doesn’t I have to listen._

_Yeah, doubt clouded my mind and yeah, I accepted  it._

_Though walls crumble, I’m stronger than I think._

 

_“Y/N, um hi.! Bucky whispers._

 

_Gleaming sunlight, “Good morning, Bucky. How  are you?_

 

_Scratching the back of his neck, M’good. How are you?_

 

_Giggling, “You said that already.”_

 

_Mental scoulding. “M’silly..”_

 

_“No, you’re not. If I’m not being too forward. I really like you, Sgt Barnes.”_

 

_“Darlin’, please don’t play with  me.”_

 

_“Nope.” Popping the p.. Bucky, you’re a good man, with  dreams. Maybe the future scares you. I understand that. But, no matter what the past  dished out, the years blurred. Placing her hand on her heart. Weakness abides on the outside. Boldness abides within.._

 


End file.
